I cant help this any longer
by IamsherlockedDoctor
Summary: Cassie and Adam talk about Diana... but what happens when their feelings get the best of them?


_**This is my first story. PLEASE R&R. BE NICE..ITS MY FIRST TIME EVER**_

_**LOVE YOU ALL **_  
><em><strong>ENIDA123 XXX<strong>_

"Cassie"

She turned around to see Adam standing behind her.

"Yes."

"Look Cassie. Can we.. umm... talk?" he said mummbling

"Adam im kind of in a hurry right now"

"Please just two minutes."he begged

"Fine...what is it?"Cassie said annoyed

"Did you talk to Diana?" he asked.

"Yes in fact I did...and she was broken...heartbroken Adam...what your dad had told can he believe in all that crap.  
>You and Diana loved each ...and...I dont know what else to say Adam. But all i know is that she loves you.<p>

"And you?" he asked with pleading eyes.

"And me what?" Cassie questioned confused

"Cassie, you know how I feel...tell me you dont even feel a tiny flick of the same thing i feel and i will leave you alone."

"Adam...I...Diana" she stummbled upon her words.

"Diana and I were not meant to be. Shes handle it." he told her

"Adam., how can you be so...so...UGGHHH"

"Oh come on Cassie...The lighbulb...the streetlamp...Dont tell me that was all nothing"he was getting angry now

"Adam, yes i do feel the same way, but this would all be wrong, Diana is in pain. Shes lost an important part of her life.  
>And Jake - " she stopped at the name<p>

"JAKE?WHAT ABOUT JAKE" he screamed

"Adam, i didnt mean it like just understand."she begged him

"Oh yeah i get it Cassie. You just have feelings for same guy who abandoned his brother,who is now dead by the way,  
>when he needed him most. The same guy who makes fun of my father. The same guy who left town because he wanted to. I get it Cassie, i really do"<p>

"Adam" her words were just a whisper now.

"Honestly Cassie, i swear you're gonna drive me crazy one day. Tell me one thing...Are you doing this just to piss me off.  
>I mean this new girl who is so gorgeous that i think im falling in love with likes my one true enemy." hes stopped after he realized what hed just said<p>

"Adam..." she whispered

And suddenly her lips were on his. The feel of his lips sent shivers down her spine. She kissed him and he kissed her back.  
>It started out soft but then his lips were moving fast and hers furiously and passionatley. She couldnt believe what shed just she didnt care. She hd been wanting to do this for such a long time now. His hands were one her waist. Her hands around his neck. She moved one hand to his hair releasing a soft moan from her mouth. She gasped for air.<p>

"Ummmm... I ...This...But"she started

"WOW" was all he had to say.

"I cant believe i just did could I?"

This time he grabbed her brought her close to him.

"You know, i actually meant what i said. I am falling for you Cassie Blake." he whispered in a husky voice that was so sexy it made her wnat to kiss himm all night.

His lips met hers and she was hands became a tangled mess in his hair. His hands were holding her so closely they might as well have been one person. His tounge trailed alongside her bottom lip like aski for permission. She parted her lips and his tounge entered her mouth. They explored each others mouths before falling on the couch. He on top of her. He was kissing her so passionatley. Suddenly he started planting kisses alongside her neck. He stopped at one spot kissing it continuesly and bitting down on it causing a moan to escape her lips. He smiled and went back to kissing her lips. Then suddenly she was on top of him. She explored his mouth with her tounge then she moved down to his collarbone and then up his suddenly she stopped.

"Whats wrong?" He asked her

"This is all wrong" she said catching her breath.

"You dont think i know that Cassie, but honeslty i cant help it.

He sat up and she was on his lap. She gently kissed his lips and the candles all around them erupted in giggled quietly as she kissed him one more got up, fixed her hair, grabbed her bag and turned around.

"Nice chat by the way. I have to go, Ill see you later Adam" she said

He got up. Walked her to the front door.

"Ill see you Cassie." he said looking at her as though she was the most beautifull person ever.

She smiled. Sighed and closed the door behind her.


End file.
